Historias del pasado y del futuro
by Jonoti
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde el fin de la historia del manga, Tsuna y sus amigos creyeron que podrían sostener una vida normal, aunque sea por un tiempo... estaban equivocados. Eventos del pasado volverán a flota en la actualidad y unos nuevos conflictos se iniciaran alrededor del Decimon Vongola y sus guardianes ¿podrán superar el peligro?
1. Chapter 1

¿hola? ¿algún habla hispana por aquí? ¿do you speak spanish? si lo hay, encantado de conocerte, soy Jonoti (en verdad no, solo es un nombre de usuario, en verdad no soy yo ni de lejos), este es mi primer fic (tengo el presentimiento que se va a notar mucho cuando leas este cap...) por lo que es fácil deducir que soy nuevo. No tengo un gran talento para escribir pero quería probar aunque sea una vez y aquí esta, solo es el primero de los que supongo serán muchos, espero que les guste, cualquier critica es bien recibida, disculpen si hay algún error (u horror) de ortografía, que comience el fic

ah, se me olvidaba...

 **Disclairmer:** ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, solo los uso con el objetivo de entretener, sin objetivo de lucro. lo único que me pertenece es la historia, cualquier parecido con algún otro fic es pura coincidencia (ante dudas contactarse conmigo), y algunos personajes que son de mi invención

 **Advertencias:** oc, posible occ, en un futuro temas fuertes que podrían afectar negativamente, posible violencia en altos grados en un futuro, si por algún motivos te enganchas en esta historia, la seguirás viendo bajo tu propio riesgo por decisión propia

ahora si que comience el fic...

* * *

Tsuna aun se encontraba durmiendo y roncando como si aun estuviera en vacaciones

-levanta Dame-Tsuna-dice el pequeño tutor dándole una patada-llegas tarde-le dice, se notaba algo de burla en su voz-y Yamamoto y Gokudera ya te están esperando

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Reborn! ¡¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?!-dice o mas bien grita levantándose rápidamente del suelo y comenzando a buscar el uniforme

-porque es divertido-dice sin darle importancia mientras salia de la habitación

Tsuna tras ponerse el uniforme baja corriendo las escaleras, se despide de su madre que era la única levantada y sale por la puerta

-¡Decimo, buenos dias!-dice Gokudera con el rostro iluminado, Tsuna juraría que cuando apenas salio por la puerta estaba discutiendo con Yamamoto

-oi Tsuna-le saluda el espadachín tan feliz como siempre

-hola chicos-dice pasando corriendo por su lado, debían apurarse

Los guardianes también comenzaron a correr detrás de el, era igual que el año pasado: correr y rezar por no encontrarse a Hibari en la puerta

* * *

Los tres habían llegado finalmente a la escuela, llegaron a cruzar justo a tiempo antes de que sonara la campana, hoy ninguno sería "mordido hasta la muerte". Ahora charlando mas tranquilos mientras normalizaban su respiración se dirigían hacia el gimnasio de la escuela, ese dia iban a tener la ceremonia de bienvenida y luego las típicas presentaciones con los diferentes profesores y de algún alumno nuevo que quizás tendrían de compañeros.

Tan metidos iban en su platica que no notaron cuando unas chicas se dirigían hacia ellos, y tampoco se dieron cuenta cuando las tenían enfrente, ellas tampoco, el choque fue inevitable

-¡fíjate por donde caminas!-le declama desde el suelo una chica rubia de una larga coleta de caballo desde el piso a Tsuna, con quien había chocado

-¡gomenasai, gomenasa!-le decía el castaño algo nervioso-ven te ayudo-dice extendiéndole la mano

-no lo digas, solo hazlo-le dice aun en el suelo, acepta la mano y se intenta levantar pero un dolor en el tobillo lo evito haciéndola caer de nuevo-baka, por ti me doble el tobillo

-deja de hablarle así al décimo mujer estúpida-le dice verdaderamente enojado Gokudera, esa chica se estaba pasando

-¿décimo? ¿no están ya bastante grandecitos para estar jugando a jueguitos de niños?-dice viéndolo desafiante, ambos parecían echar chispas por sus ojos

-disculpen la actitud de Neru por favor, siempre fue bruta a la hora de comunicarse-dice una chica peli rosa con un tono de voz suave, casi como el ronroneo de un gato

-¿a que te refieres con que soy bruta?!-dice la rubia con el ceño fruncido

-soy Iroha Nekomura, un gusto-les dice guiñándoles un ojo ignorando a su compañera

-¡no me ignores!

-el gusto es nuestro, soy Takeshi Yamamoto -le dice el pelinegro con una gota en su nuca por el curioso par que hacian esas dos- _me recuerdan a alguien…_ -se pregunta mentalmente intentando ubicar a quien

-Tsunayoshi Sawada, pueden decirme Tsuna-dice soriéndoles amable

-tsk, Hayato Gokudera

La chica llamada Neru suspira para calmarse-bien, ahora que ya todos nos presentamos ¿me van a dejar tirada aquí por mucho tiempo mas?-pregunta repentinamente calmada

-ehhh claro-dice el castaño agachándose un poco

-¿Qué esta haciendo décimo?

-tiene el tobillo lastimado, no se va a poder parar, la llevare a la enfermería-dice sonriendole amable a Neru sacandole un sonrojo

-muchas gracias-dice alegre Iroha juntando sus maos-somos nuevas en la escuela así que yo no podría llevarla

-deje que yo lleve a la mujer estúpida décimo, no puede meterse en problemas por llegar tarde al actuó de inicio

-vayan ustedes, después los alcanzo, ademas fue mi culpa

-claro que no, fue de la bruta esta que no miraba donde iba

-OYE

-yo tampoco lo hacia-dice levantando a Neru en su espalda-vamos-comienza a caminar hacia la enfermería de la escuela

Hayato estuvo por seguirlos pero Yamamoto lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro

-¿Qué quieres friki del baseball?

-maa maa, no podemos dejar sola a Iroha, después de todo también es nueva y seguro no sabe donde esta el gimnasio ¿no es cierto?

-tienes razón Yamamoto-kun, eres muy atento-dice con una sonrisa casi felina-¿podrían llevarme por favor al gimnasio?

-claro

-tsk, si no queda de otra

* * *

Mientras tanto Tsuna aun cargaba a Neru en su espalda mientras caminaban por un pasillo directo hacia la enfermería

-¿de que escuela vienen?-pregunta Tsuna a la chica

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunta confundida

-bueno, como estaban perdidas en la escuela ¿no tendrían que ser su primer año aqui?

-cierto-asiente-venimos de una escuela en Roma, no creo que sea necesario dar el nombre

-pero sus apellidos son japoneses

-¿tanto te interesa mi vida?-pregunta fastidiada de tantas preguntas

-perdón, no pensé que fuera a molestarte-dice volteando de nuevo hacia adelante, el resto del camino fue en silencio hasta llegar a la enfermería, Tsuna abrió la puerta, se acerco a la camilla y dejo sentada a Neru allí

-ey, tu ve al gimnasio, yo esperare aquí a la enfermera

-¿segura?-no muy convencido

-si, no te preocupes-dice voltean la cabeza

Tsuna da el leve suspiro-bien, pero luego vendre a ver como esta-le dice sonriendo un poco

-de acuerdo-dice con una mueca de disgusto

El castaño simplemente la ve una ultima vez antes de salir por la puerta, cerrarla y dirigirse hacia el gimnasio. Una vez que se aseguro que el castaño se había ido, Neru dio un salto de la camilla, saco su celular y escribió rápidamente un mensaje

-"lo encontré, es como dicen, seguiré vigilando"- es lo que decía el mensaje, luego de enviarlo se dirigió hacia unas repisas, saco una vendas con las que se vendó el pie para simular que realmente la enfermera fue la que la reviso y luego simplemente se acostó en la camilla.

Reacciono con el vibrar de su celular

-"ok, esperamos noticias"-decía la contestación, Neru guarda el mensaje y comienza a pensar que le diría a la enfermera cuando la encontrara

* * *

Notas finales: ya se, un poco corto y de dudosa calidad pero pienso mejorar con el tiempo y que de apoco los capítulos vayan haciéndose mas largos. Por cierto, hay 99,8% de probabilidad que el fic valla a cambiar una de clasificación a medida que avanza ya que se irán añadiendo mas cosas...


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, segundo capitulo, por ahora la cosa sigue tranquila pero... meh, no creo que tarde mucho en que empiece el "quilombo"

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia original no me pertenecen, solo los oc y la historia del fic

 **Advertencias:** busquenlas en el primer cap, me da flojera escribirlas de vuelta XD

* * *

Tras dejar a Neru en la enfermeria, Tsuna finalmente se encamino al gimnasio, tardo un poco en llegar y se dispuso a buscar a sus amigos

-¡Tsuna!-antes de que pudiera reaccionar Iroha se lanzo hacia el tumbandolo y frotando su mejilla contra la del castaño, como si fuera un gato buscando mimo

-¡mujer estupida, no te tomes tanta confianza con el decimo!

-maa maa Gokudera-dice el mas alto con una pequeña gota

-es cierto Gokudera, a Tsuna no le molesta ¿verdad?-mira al nombrado con cara de gato con botas

-bueno... etto...-comienza a decir algo nervioso, esa cara y que estuviera su rostro tan cerca, que estuviera sobre el y que estubieran todos los alumnos de alrededor observandolos no ayudaba

-por favor alumnos, formen filas por su curso y genero-pedia el director atra vez de un microfono desviando la atencion tanto de los alumnos como de la chica sobre el haciendo que se levante

-¿en que clase estas Nekomura?-le pregunta Yamamoto a la chica una vez que se levanta, mientras comienzan a ir hacia las filas

-en la 3B

-genial, con nosotros-sonrie alegre

- _salvado_ -piensa para si mismo levantandose tambien, luego junto con sus amigos se dirigen hacia la fila que formaba su clase quedando mas o menos en el medio

-bueno, antes que nada quiero...-comenzo el discurso del director

Todo normal, el mismo discurso aburrido de todos los años, ¿les costaba acaso cambiarlo un poco? Siente que algo le golpea la mano, se gira una poco, era Iroha que le mostraba disimuladamente su celular, un mensaje de texto decía-"cuanto dura esto? Es muy aburridoooo"- a un lado del mensaje había una carita de cansancio, la chica parecía aburrirse con facilidad, o simplemente no le gustaba del todo hacer cosas que no le interesaban, como esperar de pie a que el viejo terminara su discurso.

Tsuna saco su propio celular, escribio rapidamente "unos 15 min, despues de eso suelen presentar a algun profesor nuevo si lo hay y luego tendremos que seguir a el nuestro al salon de este año" para luego mostrarle la pantalla. La Nekomura solo asiente, vuelve a escribir otro y se lo muestra

-"cambiando de tema que nada tiene que ver con el anterior, hay una chica que te esta observando desde adelante, creo que le guuuuuuusssssstaaaaassss"-se sonrojo un poco al leerlo. Sin saber el porque, quizas su intuicion, estaba completamente seguro de que la ultima palabra la escribio con la intencion de que sonara como un ronroneo

-"que chica?"

-"mira DISIMULADAMENTE, ni se te ocurre girar la cabeza como el exorsista, hacia 6 personas delante de mi, la del pelo naranja"-tras leerlo sigue sus indicaciones para ver que la chica que lo observaba era Kyoko haciendo que ambos se sonrojen al cruzar vista y aparten la mirada

- _¿acaso... se sonrojo?-_ piensa algo sorprendido y nervioso intentando controlar el coolor de su cara

\- "¡KYA! Parece salido de un anime, ella lo observa disimulado, el lo nota, sus miradas se cruzan, contacto, parece detenerse el mundo"-le muestra la pantalla Iroha, el sonronjo se potencio un poco

-tambien quiero darle la bienvenida a el profesor Hiyama Kiyoteru el cual dara su primer año en esta escuela, el sera el profesor de las clases 1B, 2C, 3A y 3B en la asignatura de historia, nos enorgullece tenerlo con nosotro-el hombre da un paso adelante e intercambiaa revedencias con el director a la par que los alumnos aplauden un poco-ahora cada profesor se dispondra a acompañar a sus alumnos que tengan asignados en este momento hacia su salon de clase, con esto doy por terminada la ceremoia de inaguracion-el hombre comienza a bajar del escenario, directo hacia su oficina

-3B, conmigo-le dice Hiyama comenzando a caminar hasta la clase, todos se van acomodando en sus asientos en completo silencio

-bien, antes que nada como sabran soy Hiyama Kiyoteru, sere su profesor de historia este año, vamos a hacer una presentacion rapida porque se me a dicho que hay nuevos alumnos en el curso. Vayan presentandose por fila y de paso yo ire anotando su asistencia-le profesor hablaba calmado pero agil, sin que en algun momento se trabara, todos sabian que odiarian los dictados-empiece la fila de la izquierdañdice sacando la libreta de asistencia y viendola con sonrisa amigable

-Yoshimoto AI

-Akakawa Kayumi

Uno por uno el profesor marcando quienes estaban a medida que le decian los nombres

Tsuna veia curioso la forma de iniciar las clases del profesor, comunmente el profesor diria su nombre, lo anotaria un tiempo en el pizarron e iniciarian la clase. Sin embargo Hiyama los estaba haciendo presentar a cada uno de manera individual

-Nekomura Iroha-se presento de forma alegre y obediente la chica que estaba su lado izquierdo(en la otra fila) aunque Tsuna juraria que el profesor puso durante un momento una leve mueca de desagrado al escucharla

-bien, la fila del medio-indica el profesor

-Sasagawa Kyoko

-Kurokawa Hana

-Yamamoto Takeshi

-Tsunayoshi Sawada

-tsk Gokudera Hayato

Las presentaciones siguieron su curso tranquilo hasta el final, había varios asientos vacíos

-¿alguien sabe que sucedió con Akita Neru, Dokuro Chrome, Sunray Aria, Moonlit Jonoti y Len Kagamine?-todos se miraron confusos, sin saber quiénes eran. Para Tsuna, exceptuando su guardiana y a la rubia que ya había tenido el placer de conocer, los demás nombres le eran completamente desconocidos pero su intuición decía que eran importantes, desconocía él porque.

-¡yo sé!-dice Iroha levantando la mano feliz-Neru-chan cuando íbamos a la ceremonia se torció el tobillo y con ayuda de Tsuna-kun fue a la enfermería

Hiyama mira a Tsuna claramente preguntando si lo que decía era cierto-e-es verdad-dice algo nervioso, pues todos lo miraban a él

-¿de los demás nadie sabe nada?-a la negativa de todos suelta un suspiro de resignación-bien, comencemos con la clase, daremos historia antigua-y comenzó la clase

* * *

Bien, fin del cap, también corto, denle tiempo, se harán más largos (di también que esta en una categoría tan rara que difícilmente alguien lo vea...) Para el que lo lea una aclaración, si prestaste atención a los nombres habrás notado de que hay un "Jonoti" entre ellos, no, no soy yo. Es el nombre de la cuenta si, pero lo primero en ser creado fue el oc, y como es un oc estándar, por ponerlo de alguna forma, no tiene características definidas y puede aparecer en varios fic, con diferentes personalidades y funciones teniendo solo en común entre todos el nombre. Yo al escribir de este personaje no lo hago pensando en mi mismo, sino en un personaje completamente normal e indiferente a los demás. Si, tiene una funcion importante y el motivo de su existencia en este fic es mas que nada que no encontre otro personaje que se adaptara al papel pero tampoco es nada del otro mundo

Ya aclarado eso, espero les haya gustado, hasta la proxima


	3. Chapter 3

La clase continuo con tranquilidad, hablaron un poco de la arquitectura y creencias de la antigua Grecia y finalmente llego el receso. El profesor Hiyama tomo sus cosas y salió del salón sin decir nada. Tsuna junto a sus guardianes se disponían a ir a la azotea.

-yo voy a ir a ver como esta Neru-chan-dijo la Nekomura

-yo también debería...

-no te preocupes, ya hiciste demasiado por nosotras, yo iré-dice sonriéndole mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba con la intención de ir a la enfermería

-Irina, es hacia el otro lado-dice con una gotita Yamamoto. Irina, con un movimiento casi mecánico, da media vuelta y aun con movimientos rígidos se va por el otro pasillo con la mirada de los demás puestas en ella. Una vez que desapareció de su vista el grupo se fue hacia el lado opuesto para poder subir.

Neru se encontraba en la enfermería de vuelta sola, había logrado convencer a la enfermera de que los vendajes estaban bien hechos y no necesitaban revisión. Ahora simplemente estaba mirando por la ventana, pues, la enfermera había salido unos segundos para buscar unas carpetas que se le habían olvidado en su auto por lo que tardaría un poco

-¿cómo estas Neru-chan?-pregunta con ironía Iroha, ambas sabían que la rubia estaba perfectamente

Neru rueda los ojos-¿que sucedió que estas aquí? Tienes que investigar a los Vongola

-veras, mi querida Neru-chan-dice son una sonrisa gatuna-tenemos un profesor de historia bastante agradable-la otra la mira extrañada ¿que tenía que ver eso?-su nombre es Hiyama Kiyoteru

-tsk-la rubia se lleva la mano en un puño a la boca mordisqueando un poco el dedo pulgar-ellos también están aquí ¿viste a alguien mas?

-nop-dice con demasiada alegría

-¿sabes acaso que esto es serio? Que estén aquí no dice nada bueno, quita la sonrisa de la cara-le mira enfadada, casi indignada.

-¿y? Por ahora ellos no harán nada peligroso para nosotras y nosotras para ellos, no hace falta preocuparse aun-dice encogiéndose de hombros-pero si hace falta prepararnos

-le avisare a los demás-dice sacando su celular y tecleando rápidamente "Hiyama Kiyoteru está en la escuela" y enviando el mensaje-deberíamos ir con los Vongolas, es lo más seguro-dice comenzando a bajar de la camilla

-¿qué cree que esta haciendo señorita Akita?-dice una mujer de treinta y tantos con mirada enfadada

-ya estoy bien-dice con cierto hastió a la mujer, algo le decía a Iroha que ya habían discutido antes de su llegada

-por reglamento tengo que revisarla antes de que pueda salir

-¡pero voy a perder todo el receso!-dice enfadada

-¡y perderá el siguiente si no me deja ver su pie! Siéntese y muestre-dice ahora en tono autoritario

Neru, de mala gana, se sienta sobre la camilla de vuelta y le extiende el pie-mientras más rápido empecemos más rápido terminaremos... supongo-piensa con fastidio

-un poco antes, con los demás-

Una vez separados de Iroha subieron por las escaleras

-¡Tsuna-kun!-lo llamaba desde una de las barandas la peli naranja, a su lado estaba Kana quien ya estaba comiendo

-Ky-Kyoko-chan-tartamudea levemente a la par que se sonroja una vez cayo en cuenta de que era el único nombrado del grupo- ohayō -les dice sonriendo levemente

\- ohayō-responden ambas, los chicos se sientan alrededor de ellas en ronda, Yamamoto se pone a hablar con Hana

-¿y oni-san?

-estaba mal del estómago -dice algo preocupada-estuvo vomitando en la madrugada

-ya veo, espero que se mejore-dice Tsuna ahora también preocupado por su guardian

Kyoko agita la cabeza cambiando su cara preocupada por una mas alegre-¿qué tal es Nekomura-san? No eh podido hablar con ella, como la vi hablando mucho contigo pensé que vendría a comer con nosotros...-pregunta cambiando de tema

-sí, la invitamos pero prefirió ir a ver como estaba Akita-san

-¿Akita-san?-pregunta confundida-ah, una de las chicas nuevas ¿la conoces?-dice conectando rápidamente los puntos

-sí, cuando íbamos hacia el gimnasio choque con ella y se le torció el pie, la llevamos a la enfermería así que debe seguir allí-explica rápidamente-el receso que viene iba a ir a ver como estaba, si quieres vamos juntos y te presentas-le propone

-claro-dice asintiendo sonriendo levemente-por cierto-dice ahora poniendo una clara expresión de pregunta-¿y Chrome-chan?

-no lo se

-es extraño que faltara

-a mi también me llamo la atención-dice algo preocupado-después me pasare por kokuyo...-piensa esta vez para sí, prefería que Kyoko no tuviera nada que ver con la mafia, y mucho menos con Mukuro

Probablemente hubiera seguido absorto en sus pensamientos pero el ruido del timbre hizo que saliera de él.

Todos comenzaron a bajar, por simple distribución él y Kyoko quedaron al final de la fila de sus amigos pero, cuando estaba por pasar la puerta e internarse en la escuela, un impulso, o su intuición, lo hizo voltearse a ver a sus espaldas.

Allí, donde anterior mente estaban comiendo y/o charlando estaba parado un chico apoyado en la barandilla. Iba vestido con el uniforme de la secundaria y era rubio... Tsuna abrió repentinamente los ojos al ver su rostro. El rostro del chico era casi idéntico al suyo, si no fuera porque era rubio y carecía de características niponas juraría estarse viendo en un espejo. Le sonreia burlon y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, su intuición se descontrolo. Estaba aterrado, esos ojos rojos cual sangre carmesí derramada lo miraban con deseo de compararse con el líquido que fluía por sus venas y arterias. Cuando el chico movió sus labios como recitando unas palabras en tono burlón el miedo no hizo más que aumentar, el deseo de huir ante un predador era irrefrenable. Recordó las pastillas de última voluntad en su bolsillo y la idea de usarlas era tentadora, ya sea para huir o para pelear, le convenía usarlas. No podía dejarlo libre, sus amigos corrían riesgo, ese chico era peligroso, su intuición se lo decía. Su mano comienza a viajar lentamente hacia su bolsillo.

-¿Tsuna-kun?-el castaño dio un leve salto volteando por reacción natural hacia la peli naranja que lo veía preocupada-¿estás bien?

Tsuna no respondió, voltio de nuevo la mirada hacia el balcón pero el chico ya no estaba-s-sí-le responde finalmente, aun no saliendo del todo del miedo

-ok...-dice la peli naranja no muy convencida-¿vamos?

-hai-asiente ligeramente con la cabeza. Kyoko da media vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia el salón. Tsuna baja a mirada a su propia mano... le fallaba el pulso. Definitivamente comenzaría a traer los guantes a la escuela. Comienza la marcha para alcanzar a Kyoko y los demás aun con las palabras mudas de aquel chico que entendió perfectamente...

" **vengo por ti, Tsuna"**

Y fin del cap, que te pareció? (si se te ocurrió ver en esta rara categoría y decidiste entrar)

Ah, no se si lo eh mencionado antes pero este crossover es entre khr y la saga evellious en específico, por lo que sí, habrá mas llamas además de las del cielo y la tierra. Obviamente la historia de Evellious no me pertenece, solo la toma y la adapto al fic que ocurre en el universo de khr. Bueno, hable demasiado, hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

Finalmente el primer día se había acabado y ya todos se dirigían hacia sus respectivos hogares. Tsuna no quería llegar, pues su endemoniado "tutor" lo estaba esperando para alguno de sus "entrenamientos". Por el otro lado recordaba el suceso del primer receso y aceleraba el paso para llegar rápido y hablar con Reborn, ni siquiera con Bermuda su intuición le había alertado tanto.

-estas muy callado-le dice Yamamoto, Tsuna voltea hacia ellos viendo que ambos guardianes lo estaban observando

-será tu imaginación

-yo también lo pienso decimo, esta muy callado-le dice también viéndolo raro

-solo estoy un poco agotado por el primer día-intenta justificarse

Ninguno de los dos se vio muy convencido pero decidieron no insistir

Finalmente los tres toman caminos distinto frente a la casa de Tsuna, este último entra y va directamente a su habitación, realmente esperaba que estuviera allí, grande fue su decepción al ver que no era de esa forma

-Oka-san ¿Reborn está en casa?-pregunta medio gritando desde el segundo piso

-no, salió hace un rato-dice de manera distraída mientras cortaba unos vegetales

El castaño suspiro, tomo una chaqueta con el número 27 en la espalda-voy a salir-dijo para cerrar la puerta tras de si, tomando dirección a KoKuyo Land

(La siguiente escena no está ubicada en el tiempo del fic por lo que puede ser una escena del pasado o del futuro, inclusive del presente...)

-maldita sea-murmura un pelinegro levantándose un poco del suelo para quedar sentado, se frotaba la cabeza adolorido, cuando el dolor se alivia un poco se intenta ubicar-por lo menos me dejo cerca esta vez-dice reconociendo la "casa" a la distancia.

Empieza a caminar y nota que su ropa estaba hecha girones, lo único que más o menos se salvaba era su pantalón que estaba _algo_ sano, lo demás estaba en perfecto estado de deterioro.

-genial-dice con frustración e incomodidad a la par que se quitaba la remera (o lo que quedaba de ella) y sus zapatillas (las cuales ya no tenían suela ni cordones) para retomar el rumbo. En su torno algo bronceado y trabajado se veían muchas cicatrices, quizás demasiadas...

Al llegar a la reja que rodeaba los amplios y bellos jardines de la "casa" el guardia abre a puerta sin decir palabras, el chico la atraviesa y la puerta es cerrada tras de si.

Finalmente llega a las puertas de la "casa" que de cerca se podía apreciar tranquilamente que era una enorme mansión, abre sin tocar y cierras las puertas tranquilamente una vez dentro,

-¿dónde has estado? Me tenías preocupada-dice una albina de ojos plateados, casi blancos, encarándolo. Su cabello lo tenía largo hasta la cintura, su cuerpo era esbelto y su voz era como una caricia al oído, tenía rasgos delicados y simplemente la chica se veía hermosa, y aun más cuando se mostraba preocupada

-no lo se-dice el pelinegro suspirando sufriendo una punzada en la cabeza

-¿él?

-él

-ya veo-la chica lo ve con algo de pena-los demás te esperan.

-¿acaso quieres que vaya así?-pregunta volteando a verla con una ceja alzada y sonriendo divertido.

-yo te ayudo a cambiarte-dice sonriendo con los ojos cerrados mientras al otro se le suben los colores.

La chica abre los ojos sin notar el sonrojo del otro y empieza a mover la mano mientras decía con divertida burla-bidibi badibi bu-dice extendiendo su mano, un brillo sale de esta poniéndole un traje negro con saco a juego y corbata

-ah-dice recuperando su piel blanca bronceada-me olvidaba que podías hacer eso-sonriendo un poco avergonzado mientras desajustaba la corbata y la dejaba sombre el respaldar de un sillón

-je je, ya ve-dice empujándolo un poco para que vaya a la sala

-ahí voy-dice metiéndose en el laberinto de corredores y pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta doble-hoy me la pase caminando-piensa entrando a la habitación.

La sala era oscura, en el centro había una gran mesa redonda, un total de ocho personas con sexos variados estaban sentados en esta, de ellos venia la poca iluminación. Estaban todos con trajes aristócratas excepto una pelirosa la cual estaba en un quimono rojo

-llegas tarde-le reprende una mujer peliroja, sus ojos tenían todo el iris de color rojo, estos brillaban al igual que la copa de "vino" que tenía cerca de los labios

-lo sé, no pude llegar antes-dice a la par que sus ojos de iris color marrón oscuro se oscurecían hasta llegar al más puro negro. El ambiente se sentía extremadamente pesado, casi asfixiante, y la tensión se podía palpar con la mano

-todos sabemos los problemas del joven amo como para pedir justificatorio-dice un hombre de pelo largo en tono burlón, sus iris purpuras y la espada enfundada que tenía apoyada en su hombro tenían un brillo del mismo color

-¿ya sabes que haremos?-pregunta un chico rubio con una edad aproximada a la del pelinegro. Sus iris eran blancas completamente, brillaban y al igual que el pelinegro no parecía tener objeto

-sí-dice el peli negro sin dudar ni un segundo

-entonces dilo-dice distraídamente una chica de pelo aguamarina mientras jugaba con una muñeca parecida a ella. Sus ojos y la muñeca tenían un brillo aguamarina.

-daremos un ataque a la décima generación vongola, cada uno atacara a un guardián

-me parece bien-dice un hombre de pelo azul revolviendo una taza de té que parecía llamarle más la atención que la reunión en si. Sus irises y cuchara brillaban del color de su pelo

-quiero a la tormenta-dice con tono caprichoso una rubia mientras posaba para si misma con un espejo y un abanico-oí por ahí que venció a Belsy-dice tapando su boca ocultando su sonrisa de burla. Su espejo, abanico y ojos eran quienes brillaban.

-una cosa más, tienen en extremo prohibido matar a alguno de ellos-dice abriendo un cajón sacando unas carpetas con los perfiles de cada uno de los guardianes y Tsuna y los comenzaba a repartir deslizándolos por la superficie de la mesa

-Jo ¿Por qué nii-san?-pregunta una niña de cinco años de pelo verde, el revólver de su cintura y sus ojos tenían un potente brillo verde

-tengo mis motivos-dice frio

-¿algo más?-pregunta la pelirosa del kimono, sus ojos y las tijeras que hacia girar con su dedo eran los que poseían el brillo rosa

-no, fin de...

-espera-dice el rubio parándose llamándole la atención-yo no tengo perfil-más que triste o apenado sonaba extrañado

El peli negro sonríe por primera vez de lo que va la reunión-para ti tengo un trabajo especial, ven a nuestra habitación luego-dice algo _lascivo_

-como quieras-dice el rubio volviendo a sentarse

-aclaradas las dudas, fin de la reunión-todos los brillos de los ojos y objetos se apagan de forma coordinada quedando toda la habitación a oscuras...

Finalmente Tsuna había llegado a su destino "Kokuyo Land", los ruidos se escuchaban desde afuera del interior. Por un lado Ken jugando con unos videojuegos, por el otro M.M. estaba practicando con su clarinete, Chikusa leía un libro sentado en una esquina y Mukuro no estaba en la habitación

-¿qué quieres Sawada?-dice de forma brusca Ken sin voltear a verlo aun concentrado en la pantalla, lo noto cuando su olor le llego desde la puerta. M.M. dejo de tocar en cuanto oyó a Ken.

-etooo...-dice por reacción natural, le había tomado por sorpresa el tono tan brusco-¿Chrome esta aquí?

-¿Chrome? la vi salir con Mukuro-sama-dice Chikusa, retomando la lectura viendo para donde iba el tema

M.M. arrugo un poco el ceño, juraría que Mukuro estaba en su habitación, probablemente durmiendo. Se encoge de hombros y reanuda la práctica, si Chikusa dice que los vio salir, bien posible era que ella solo se hubiera confundido

-oh, bien, gracias, adiós-dice sonriendo cordialmente Tsuna antes de darse la vuelta e irse de allí bastante más tranquilo, si estaba con Mukuro estaba bien ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué su intuición le decía que algo no iba bien

 **Fin del capítulo, el más largo hasta ahora si no me equivoco (di también que esa era la idea, que cada vez sean más largos, pero bueno). Espero que te haya gustado, me gustaría tu opinión, adiós.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, entro un troyano al pc y prácticamente la mató, por lo que el capítulo se fue a la basura con todo lo demás T_T. Por lo que estoy escribiendo desde el celular, es muy probable que haya errores de ortografía (mas de lo usual), perdón por adelantado. Empecemos con el cap.

* * *

Al llegar a casa la intuición de Tsuna estaba tranquila como si nunca haya pasado nada. Quizás la tranquila caminata que había hecho para llegar a casa, quizás el calor acogedor del ocaso, o quizás la vista que obtuvo llegar a su casa fue lo que lo calmo. Nana tarareaba una canción mientras se revuelve en una olla y Futuro poniendo los platos, Lambo los cubiertos y I-Pin los vasos. Todo era muy familiar, los únicos faltantes eran Reborn y Bianchi.

-llamo Bianchi, no vendran hasta mañana-dice Nana volteando a ver a su hijo al escuchar su saludo.

-oh-dice algo apenado, se acerca y la ayuda para llevar las cosas a la mesa.

La cena paso tranquila, no faltar la tontería del gran "Lambo-san" que molestaba a I-Pin.

Al final Tsuna se acosto sin nada que lo perturbara.

* * *

-¿Qué averiguaste? -pregunta Reborn a Basil

-no mucho, parece que estan moviendo pero es difícil saberlo, son buenos eliminando rastros

-demasiado ¿Y la otra familia?

-nada, no hay rastro, no se si están muy tranquilos o eliminaron el rastro completamente-dados nervioso.

Reborn hace una mueca, las dos familias eran peligrosas y de la mascota cuidada de la que no sabía nada.

Entra Bianchi a la cafetería-una chica ha pasado varias veces por aquí y mirado hacia la mesa, como esta haciendo justo ahora-dice a la par que todos los demas voltean hacía la ventana de manera disimulada.

Una mirada era devuelta de forma burlona, la chica se va caminando tranquilamente sin importarle que fue descubierta.

-no la pierdan-dice Reborn, los tres se paran y van tras la chica. Esta dobla en un callejón, ellos van detras pero lo único que se encuentra en un gato durmiendo sobre un tacho de basura

-se escapo-murmura Reborn frustrado. El gato se desesperó y salió corriendo por debajo de las piernas de Basilio.

-vemonos de aquí-los tres se van de allí ante la mirada de la chica desde el techo.

* * *

Mukuro había decidido levantarse al fin, no sabía que había hecho pero estaba muy cansado. Salió de su habitación del trono, no encontró a nadie, seguro que estaba durmiendo. Busco algo de comer, un paquete de papás que seguramente Ken había comprado, bastaba. Mientras iba coniendo fue a buscar a Nagi, era un buen momento para practicar sus ilusiones, enserio, esa chica tenia mas que Fran -quien por cierto ya estaba con Varia- pero aun le faltaba ...

Llegó hacía donde dormía pero no estaba ... raro. La siguió buscando pero a medida que no la encontraba iba deseperando cada vez mas. Cuando no se encontró en todo Kokuyo despertó a todos y los mando a buscarla. No esta en ninguna parte

-pero ... ¿No ha salido con usted Mukuro-sama? -pregunta Chikusa

-claro que no, estuve todo el día durmiendo-dice frustrado

-quizás deberíamos preguntarle a Tsunayoshi, vino a buscarla a la tarde, es posible que este con él-sugiere MM

Esta hora -un pensamiento rapido circula por su mente, el acto seguido por la sien se hincha-kufufu, Tsunayoshi estas muerto

* * *

Tsuna no entendia nada, se encuentra en una habitación completamente blanca. A medida que caminaba iba dejando huellas de colores fuertes que saltan volando una vez despegaba el pie del suelo.

Empezó a probar y era capaz de mover los colores como quisiera, incluso para crear formas. Finalmente junto a todos los colores en una sola bola multicolor.

-Boss-siente la llamada de su guardiana de la niebla. Al voltear a verla en la apariencia de Nagi

-Tuna-kun-al voltear ve un Kyoko con el cabello largo, parecido a su versión futura, pero por su rostro se nota que aún la falta para llegar a esa etapa.

-Tsuna-san-la castaña con pelo hasta la cintura era difícil de reconocer sino fuera por las facciones de rostro-que eran las de una joven de 15 años.-

Todas tienen sus manos tras su espalda y milagros sonrojadas.

Tsuna y sus tres siluetas masculinas al lado de cada una. Eran irreconocibles, como los muñequitos que dibujan los niños de jardín, sin ninguna característica sobresaliente.

-escoge una, las demas desaparecerán-Tsuna de un brinco ante la voz a las espaldas. Al darse la vuelta a una mujer rubia de ojos azules. Tenia un cuerpo sensua, su pelo era de rulos y chaleco una especie de túnica-tardía demasiado y todas las desapareceran-todas las chicas se iban alejando charlando con el silueta correspondiente. La única que dirigía una mirada de reojo era su guardiana, las otras ni siquiera lo hacían.

\- ... -no reaccionó hasta que las tres desaparecieron. Se escuchan los gritos de Kyoko y Chrome.

-ya es tarde-le dice la mujer

-ahhh-semi grita Tsuna al despertar, estaba transpirado y agitado. Sentía un peso a un lado suyo, sobre la cama. Al darse la vuelta, se cayo de la cama. Kyoko dormía plácidamente sin notar que el castaño ya no estaba en la cama.

-¿Que hace Kyoko-chan aquí? -mira su propio cuerpo-¿Y que hago desnudo?

-al fin haces algo bueno, dame-Tsuna-dados Reborn a sus espaldas

-Reborn-dice de un sobresalto.

-después hablaremos de esto, hay cosas más importantes ahora-dice mortalmente serio.

Tsuna trago en seco, debía ser algo muy serio para que el sicario se pusiera de esa forma.

-se han rastreado el movimiento de dos familias hasta Nanimori, o eso se piensa

Piensa

-asi es, es pura deducción porque no hay rastro alguno-dice, a Tsuna la pareció tener cierto temor en su voz.

Cuál es el problema?

-no se sabe de la postura de una de ellas, la otra es enemiga.

-ya veo-dice ahora tambien preocupado, una familia enemiga y otra desconocido.

-Tsuna, creo que ya es tiempo de que la diga la verdad de la posición de Vongola en el bajo mundo, es algo que no es del conocimiento público.

-¿Que es? -aquellas de que el otro pudiera contener un ruido en la ventana para interrumpio.

* * *

Ok, escribir esto fue infumable, se cambiaban palabras y se agregaban otras, perdon por eso pero es la octava vez que corrijo todo y estoy harto. Espero su opinión, chiao


End file.
